Insanity
by Claire the Malevolent Duchess
Summary: Six years after Dimitri's awakening, Rose finally locates him in Siberia and succumbs to his dark desires. However, he refuses to have sex with her unless she gets awakened. Furthermore, Rose suspects that a big part of his sanity has been lost.


Author's Note: This is the first story I've ever published in this site. You are very welcome to review it and express your honest opinion about it. There is intense sexual content between Rose and Dimitri, so, I would like to warn any people that could possibly be offended to avoid reading it if the story is not of their taste.

I would also like to note that this story is the continuation of RiRi17's story "Insanity". She was kind enough to give the rights away to me when she decided she didn't want to continue the story herself. So, thanks a lot, RiRi17!

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy. Rose owns Dimitri. I just own this piece of fanfiction.

Insanity

Chapter One

I wish I could stop him.

I wish I wanted to stop him.

But, god, I didn't.

Dimitri's fangs were piercing my neck, slightly breaking my skin. He was sucking my blood slowly, licking my wounds, piercing me again, then licking me...

I was lost in my own personal heaven, sinking into ecstatic waves.

_It's the endorphins from the Strigoi saliva, Rose, _I thought to myself_. In a few moments, you'll be nearly unconscious, completely unable to resist or fight. All that with a really dangerous Strigoi next to you._

But, how much longer could I be lying to myself? That Strigoi was the man I had been in love with for almost seven years. I didn't feel so good just because he was biting me. It was because after six full years I was in the arms of the only man I had ever loved. The man I belonged to. We were connecting with a most intimate and erotic way now, with him taking my blood. Taking _me_ as his own. It wasn't right of me to blame the Strigoi endorphins for my submission. They didn't place me in Dimitri's arms in the first place. I was in my personal heaven because of him and my feelings, not his poison.

How did things get so much out of line? I had come to Siberia to kill him and set him free of his unnatural state. And, I had finally found him, a few minutes ago. But he obviously wasn't lying dead on the ground. He kept me gently on his body and he pressed my back on the tree.

I loved the sense of his lips kissing and licking my neck, while his fangs were wounding my body. I loved the feel of his hands roaming my torso and breasts, pinching my erect nipples and finally stopping at my wet panties and rubbing my aroused femminity, as I begged for mercy, moaning impatiently. After some minutes of playing with me like that, he finally pulled my panties of my legs. I reached his pants to touch his manhood, ready to take him inside me. He smacked my hand playfully, smirking and continued to rub me. He opened my folds and found my clit. He gently pressed it and started rubbing it too. He pushed a finger inside my depths, making me scream in agonizing pleasure. Unconsciously, I started moving against his hand. It felt so good. He added a second finger. I was moaning and panting. I needed more.

"Dimitri, please, I whimpered. Please, baby. I need you inside me. I need you now."

"Be patient, Roza." he said, leaving my neck and giving me a deep kiss, forcing my mouth open with our tongues fighting for control. He won and I had no objection about it. After some minutes of him kissing and rubbing me, he bit my lower lip, taking it between his fangs and breaking my skin. He licked it and I moaned.

"Please, I said again, impatient for him to fill me. Why be patient. I need you. I can see you need me too."

He caressed my cheek and jaw, chuckling.

"I'm very sorry for having to say this, Rose, but there will be no sex for you. Not until you agree to get awackened."

"What? I screamed. Why?" I felt comfused.

"Baby, I want you forever. I need a way to lure you. I can wait for a short time. Then, we can have all the sex we want. For ever."

I felt miserable. I wanted to stop his fingers from working on my swollen lower parts and kill him. On the other hand, I wanted to cry and scream and beg for sex.

"Why are you doing this Dimitri? Don't do it. It's unfair of you. I love you... I want you so much..."

Tears filled my eyes. I felt so embarassed for begging, but it was all I could think of. I needed him. Why couldn't we be together at last? I wish I could fight, but my body was paralysed from all this pleasure. I wish it would stop moving against his hand.

He caressed my face again, stroking away the tears.

"I'm so sorry, Roza. It's for the best. You'll understand later, too. I'll have you for ever that way."

"Can you at least bite me again? It felt so good..." I said looking down, blushing. God, I hate myself.

He placed a finger under my jaw and kissed my lips gently.

"No, Roza. I'm afraid that's impossible too."

"Why is that?" I cried.

"Because I want to watch your face while I'm doing this."

I followed his hands wide-eyed, as he stopped teasing me and pulled his manhood out of his clothes. I gasped. It was as huge as I remembered. It was hard too.

He positioned himself at my entrance and started rubbing me with the tip of his erection, adding two fingers inside me too. My body responded at his simultaneously, moving in sync.

"Who do you belong to, Roza? Tell me."

"To you! I belong to you!"

"I need to hear this againg. Who does my Roza belong to?"

"I belong to you. I belong to Dimitri Belikov!"

We kept our increasing rhythm, with him never penetrating me but simply rubbing my entrance.

"Now tell me. Have you ever wanted anyone else?"

"No. Just you. Just you! Please..."

"Do you like this, my Roza?"

"Yes, hell yes!"

"Tell me how much you like it. Now!"

"I like it so much, Dimitri, please!"

"Are you so wet for me?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Has anyone else ever made you wet?"

"No, never!"

Dimitri kept increasing our rhythm. He was knocking me on the tree again and againg. My back must have had a zillion scratches. But I didn't care. I've never felt this good in my entire life, except for the cabin.

I was getting close and of course he knew. He rubbed me with his tip and fingers even harder until I came on his manhood screaming his name. He hugged me to him and kissed my mouth gently. He kept an arm around me while taking of his duster and putting it on the grassy ground. He lied me down on it and positioned himself next to me, pressing my head on his chest and my body on his. He kissed my forehead murmuring something I didn't catch, still paralysed and panting.

My eyes closed and I fell asleep.


End file.
